


Freedom And Fire 自由与火焰

by ZhaoJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoJun/pseuds/ZhaoJun
Summary: 她的眼睛。首先，眼里充满了平静的虚无。然后，眼睛里又充满了明亮的火焰。香克斯希望她是自由的，同时，又希望她凭自己意愿戴上枷锁，被他所驯养。
Kudos: 3





	1. 搁浅

**我这么爱他，并不是因为他长的英俊，而是因为他比我自己更像我自己。不管我们的灵魂是什么做的，他的和我的是完全一样的。**  
**——《呼啸山庄》**

  
**残酷有一颗人的心**  
**嫉妒有一张人的脸**  
**恐怖，披着神圣的人形**  
**而隐私却穿了人的衣衫**  
**人的衣衫，是用铁铸成**  
**人的外形，是一座炽烈的熔炉**  
**人的脸，一个封住的火罐**  
**人的心，是它饥饿的吞咽之物**  
**——威廉·布莱克《一个圣像》**

**海圆历*1512年9月 伟大航路 奥瑞津海域**

岛屿的海角，蜿蜒的海岸，因涨潮而涌向沙滩的波浪，停泊的海盗船，都在飘移的云影中缓缓旋转——白色的海鸥盘旋落在高高的桅杆上。黑色旗帜在蔚蓝苍穹下翻飞，额头至眼睛位置有三道抓痕的骷髅头龇牙咧嘴地笑着。

阳光透过光晕照耀在奥瑞津唯一的小岛上，照亮了海鸥雪白的羽翼，照亮了金色的沙子，「弟兄们，干杯！」「喝起来，喝起来」，照亮了火堆上炙烤的海鱼和红肉，「喂！别喝醉了就打架。」「两个臭酒鬼。」，照亮了海贼们手上一个个橡木酒杯。他们大笑着。

蓝的、白的、金黄的、葱绿的，世界是大片和小片的色块，只有海贼们的宴会是散乱混杂的碎彩：花花绿绿的衣裳，「那是我的肉！」「你不是要减肥吗？」，颜色不一的头发，七歪八扭的棕色酒瓶，「海滩上好像有什么？」，光泽鲜艳的野果——那是灌丛碧绿的叶茎下鼓胀起来的果实。

『老大，海岸上有个小孩！』被外界称为「追击者」的狙击手眯缝着眼睛，绑在额上的头巾写着「YASOPP」的字样。

『嗝~』喝得烂醉的红发男人打了个酒嗝，『什么海浪响了？』

『有个小孩！』

『响螺？』

『哈哈哈哈！』众人大笑。

『小孩！！香克斯你他妈耳朵被酒淹了吧？』耶稣布大声喝道。

『干嘛这么凶...... 』香克斯小声咕哝着，放下酒瓶站了起来。他左手的衣袖空荡荡地晃荡着，袖口的位置随意地打了个结。

几个海贼踩着沙沙作响的步子往海岸走去，其他人笑着调侃了自家船长几句，视线全都凝聚到海滩上脚印延伸的方向。

海水涌溅在腿上，鱼类、矿物和藻类的气味越来越重，那是大海的生命力。而在浪潮迸溅又退落的浅滩上，横卧着一个小孩，女孩，穿着黑色连衣裙的小女孩。火红色的头发闪耀着细碎的白光和海水融在一起。

『喂！』香克斯加快了脚步走到女孩身边，蹲下去将她的身体转过来，让她平躺着。他俯身去听她的心脏是否在跳动，微弱但平稳的节奏让他的也变得平稳。接着，他又打算去探她的呼吸。

长年海航晒成麦色的手抬起，触上了女孩惨白、冰冷的脸。香克斯同时联想到黄油和金属的触感。手指在她肌肤上滑过只是意外，女孩却乍地睁开了眼睛，他心虚地一滞。「她醒了！」不知道是谁惊喜地说。

女孩无神、空洞、灰蒙蒙的眸子正好与香克斯的视线相遇。人偶，他想，但目光不禁陷进那又深又暗的「无」里。

万千丝缕的红色头发在绿茵茵的海水中飘游，一会朝向这边，一会朝向那边。交织，分散，聚合——流动。流动却无法抵达两人的视线之间，在那里，一切恍如定格。

渐渐地，香克斯看见那片幽暗变得明澈，酝酿起一抹微暗的红——是他发色的倒映，又或者是别的什么。犹如篝火堆上腾起的火苗，闪烁，跳动。

『这红发，我说老大，这孩子该不会是……』

精挑细琢的五官。苍白的肤色。而她睁开眼后竟毫无活物的气息。活着，却没有生气。浑身不舒服的耶稣布挪揄道，为了压下那种诡异的不协调感。说着，他也蹲下，想用手肘去戳香克斯……

所有的动作都无限趋向于同一个瞬间。女孩向右下方转动的眼球。白皙的小手搭在古铜色的皮肤上。海贼们绷紧神经。好快的速度，他们不约而同地想到。

毫无表情的女孩站在耶稣布身前，高举着握紧的拳头距离他的脸不到半寸。纤细的手臂被香克斯拽住，她看向他，眼睛眨巴眨巴透着疑惑。

随后，她的身体前后摇晃，双眼如坏掉的灯泡一卡一顿。最后她的双腿无法再支撑下去，整个身躯沉下去，软软地顺着手臂上的力倾倒在香克斯身上。

『喂，老大，我刚刚毛管都竖起来了。』耶稣布用开玩笑般的语气说着。

『我们是不是捡到什么不得了的…唔…小孩？』拉基·路问一旁紧皱着眉头的本·贝克曼。

女孩的脖颈上戴着一条项链，项链上是一个银蓝色吊坠。不知道是不是因为被太阳炙烤得太久，那吊坠落在香克斯胸膛袒露的皮肤上，有些发烫。

他拿起那形状像天体仪的吊坠打量着：一圈又一圈交错银色环体镶着碎钻，交错的球状空间里嵌了蓝色透明的玻璃球，仔细看的话，那蓝色是一块圆形的结晶体。

环体刻着奇怪的符号，还刻了一个名字「Vinter·Synthia」，旁边是一组数字「1500.05.20」。

『文特尔·辛西娅…吗？』

香克斯盯着那吊坠，想到女孩刚刚突然攻击耶稣布的速度和动作。迅猛又流畅，却给人一种上了发条的错觉。

这时候的他还仅仅流露着「遇到好玩的事儿」的兴奋，嘴角向上翘着，大海的气息比以往更让他愉悦。

  
**出生不久的幼兽在某个时间睁开双眼，而第一个映入眼帘的生命体会被它视作「哺育者」，从而向对方表现出依赖之情。这种现象最初是在鸟类身上发现的，所以也被称为「雏鸟情结」。**


	2. 黑色的笑声

**海圆历1521年11月 新世界 波拿巴特岛**

半轮圆月朝西边凸起，乌云飘近。群山上蛰伏的阴影不可思议地扩散，包裹住整个波拿巴特岛。

尖锐刺耳的鸣笛和咚踏行进的脚步交响。街道密密麻麻挤满了「白帽子」，携着火枪、长刀和捕棍，组成一条条蜿蜒曲折的白色百足虫，无数只脚踩着凌乱的节奏。巴头探脑的行人和摊贩们注目、转身、后退，被驱赶到墙角和房屋前。

辛西娅踉跄着在青瓦屋顶上站起来，右手紧捂腹部，刺眼的红色血液浸透衣衫沿手腕和手臂淌着。握刀的手扶着烟囱，疙瘩不平红砖和墙泥划破手指和掌腹。

她望着四处搜索的海军，咂咂嘴嘟哝道：『你们难道就不知道要往上看吗？』咬咬牙，沿着青色的瓦片走，屋顶很长，走到尽头时，悬挂着大型灯箱的酒店在对面与她对望。

点亮了窗框的建筑外墙与辛西娅所在房屋相隔着一条护城河。她粗略地目测那河道的宽度， **十六丈，或许再多一点，** 接着她摊开了右手。手指大张着甩去血浆，又在裙子上胡乱蹭了几下，直至擦干。

汗珠自发际淌下，夜风扑面。水分在脸颊蒸发带来了一丝凉意，缓解呼吸锯木般进出肺部的灼烧和疼痛。辛西娅审视着一片片颤巍巍的亮黄，视线最后停驻在边界规整的、凝固的黑色中。

呼吸缓缓吐出。接着，脚下瓦片「喀嚓」碎裂、耳边的风咋咋作响、身体被空气和重力拉扯——她猛地跳过了屋顶到酒店的间距，从护城河上方跃过！

「咚。」——砖块从手边剥落，掉下，短促沉闷的碰撞声转瞬间被河道吃进肚子里。

辛西娅单手抓住建筑的凸出的腰线，摇摇欲坠地悬在半空。她的指腹牢牢陷进墙砖里，隐匿在墙体里的管道传来不顺畅的流水声，似乎是酒店被抓疼而从喉咙发出呻吟。

**『辛西娅，你说雷德佛斯是不是不舒服，老是「咿呀咿呀」叫。』『船怎么会叫，它们又不是活物。那只是船体木板松动了。』『当然会叫啊！你想想Big mom的「吟唱者」，不也老喊着「船啊船」「船啊船」，这有什么不一样的？』『唔——好像确实是这样。』**

她被那水管的声音逗笑了，扯着腹部的伤口，从紧紧咬合和齿间挤出一声轻咳。然后她喘着气，把自己晃上头顶的窗户，一条腿搭着窗台，攀爬到房间内。

『呼…呼…』辛西娅靠着墙瘫坐在地毯上，手掌捂着腹部感受到一大片湿意，温热的血浆和泛着冷意的躯体落差极大。刚刚的一番折腾让她浑身脱力，意识几乎丧失。

『该死的……』想到不久前的海战，她不禁咬牙切齿地咒骂，青雉就有够难搞，为什么卡普那疯老头也跑来新世界凑热闹？她今天可真是倒霉。但青雉也中了她一发子弹——自然系总是那么容易掉以轻心，『呵、活该。』

她放下手上的长刀，从绑在大腿的武器带上抽出一把转轮手枪。枪口朝上。扳动装填口盖。另一手快速旋动转轮。两枚弹头圆钝的子弹混着四枚弹壳退落。意识开始随着身体晃啊晃啊，房间无底的黑逐渐漫入脑袋。她在身上四处地摸索着，就像要抓住意识的峭壁，然后从兜里掏出一只打火机。

确切地感受到伤口有在慢慢愈合，但在那之前，她可能会因失血过多而晕过去。 **糟糕透了。** 捏碎一颗子弹就像捏碎一颗花生，辛西娅把子弹内部的火药倒在掌心，胡乱地抹在触感狰狞的伤口上。

『啪—哒—！』——打火机的火苗亮了起来，空气立马传来蛋白质烧焦的味道。

『唔唔唔！！！』辛西娅死死咬着下唇，把声音堵嗓子眼，额头冒出的细细的汗渗着寒意。她能清晰地感到肌肉组织在灼烧下坏死，而疼痛使头脑清醒。

『呋呋呋呋呋…』笑声回荡在一团黑暗中、回荡在四面墙壁围堵的空旷中。

空气凝结 打火机画着光弧飞越空中 如灰色岩石雕刻的轮廓被最后一丝火苗点亮 刀鞘和刀刃划出锐利的白色 翻滚的焰火在气流中熄灭 

『吱嘎——！』如利器刮过磨刀石的刺响。

房间里一片漆黑，窗户泛着浅色的光，墙上梯形的光影中困着黑色的瓶体。朦胧中，两道身影塑起模糊可见的姿势。戴着太阳镜的男人坐在角落里，辛西娅横握这个刀柄，身体前倾俯视着他。

刀刃在距离他的脖子几毫米的地方停下了，遭到一张无形的网阻挡，『别乱动。』她低声说道，用词具备威胁。仿佛此刻身受重伤、攻击被挡下的人不是自己，而是对方。

『呋呋呋～哪里来的小老鼠。』一直在暗处窥视的男人双腿大开，雄狮般慵懒靠在沙发柔软的靠背上。嘴角上扬几乎咧到耳根，笑声从他的喉咙滚动着。

他的语气和笑声让辛西娅莫名的冲动，想要抓烂他的脸。她沉默地盯着眼前的活物，眼睛慢慢适应黑暗。沉寂。不自然的沉寂。

那沉寂流动着，膨大、膨大、裂开，「铮」地冲破线和刃的边界！爆发出木料吱嘎和碎裂声——她脚上卯足了劲，直直地向着沙发中央踹去。

男人纵身一跃，撑着辛西娅的肩膀翻到她身后。连同沙发一起碎裂的地板还在噼啪作响。

『欸——反应不慢呢。』辛西娅略带遗憾转身看着男人。换作平时，她一定将对方身上最缺乏防备的部位踹爆。

『呋呋呋呋…』男人低声笑着，撤下附着的武装色霸气。但当他感觉颈边锋利的灼痛后，嘴角瞬间垮了下去，『哼、原来是条会咬人的狗。』他很肯定自己躲开了刀刃，然而......手指轻轻将血液擦掉，送到唇边舔进嘴里，味觉向神经反馈着甜腥。青筋在额变鼓动，垮掉的笑却机械地回归。

暗处食指微动。

几道反射月光的细线割开黑暗。辛西娅毫不费力地闪身躲开朝她高速弹来的攻击，长刀大幅挥出，落空。她再度旋身，穿着靴子的脚直扫向靠近的气息，猛踢在男人咽喉的位置。

再次被蜘网般的屏障拦下后，借着旋转动作的尾巴，她挥着刀撕开那网。细浪状的火焰缠着刀刃翻涌又伏下，从半空中延伸出交错的火线，缩短、湮灭。

短暂的火光中，辛西娅看见无数被烧断的银丝。

刀锋和左臂卡在看不见的桎梏中，辛西娅肚子马上受到一记重踢。砰地一声，脊背撞到墙上。

痛感更强烈的是腰腹处的伤口。来不及痛呼，便滚到一边，闪躲开蛇咬般紧追的足剃和丝线。

她强迫自己专注于对方的气息和脉搏跳动，他的存在、呼吸、心跳都是她的猎物。靠近他，打倒他，把他打倒在地上，把他的脑袋踩进深陷的坑中。

辛西娅双瞳凝缩，左手长刀微颤着斜斜切出，那颤动并非来自她的手，而是巨狼芬里厄在嘶吼，长刀比主人更兴奋，它渴望着鲜血。凌厉的刀气锋利得宛如气旋，搅散逼近身躯的利丝。火焰的细浪骤现，在男人肩膀上擦出血腥的气味。横扫的足跟撞击对方肉体。肋骨断裂的震动让她偷乐，下一秒，脚踝却被丝线缠上，拖拽着她砸向天花板……

暗无灯火的空间里，红炎乍升乍落，银线和兵刃擦溅出白光，它们不时从黑暗中跃出，跃入一块落地镜的眼帘，显露出躁动，争锋相峙的躁动。

躁动席卷辛西娅的大脑、骨头、血液、意识，只剩下本能。木料吱嘎粉碎。瓷器叮叮破裂。刀刃铮铮作响。喘息。咒骂。嗤笑。低哼。渐渐地，她在声音的间隙中感觉到重量。

不可想象的沉重。那是芬里厄滚烫、狂野的核心。比已知的任何物体都重、都热。她有种错觉，正在打斗的并不是她，而是刀。而自己的体力，已经跟不上长刀的节奏。

所以，当她被踹倒在房间中央的床塌上时，她丝毫也不意外。又或许有一点——那床竟没有崩塌，是质量太好？还是运气太好？

辛西娅双手被丝线束缚着高举在头顶，随即，就像扯线木偶一样，她的手指不受控制地一根根从刀柄上松开。

『哐——当！！』长刀从床铺上弹跳，落在地毯和木板被掀起一块的石头地上。

『呋呋呋呋！』男人居高临下地站在床边，发出怪异的音调，『乱咬人的狗还是绑起来比较好。』

『那你可要绑牢了。』辛西娅挑衅地说道，床柜上几个银器的反光刚好映在了男人脸上， **堂吉柯德·多弗朗明戈，** 她立即认出了这张辨识度极高的脸。最近因为圣多雷亚王国和西海的纠纷，贝洛·贝蒂他们可没少在她面前念叨这个名字。

急切的敲门声和紊乱的脚步声从不远处传来，两人的余光都瞟了一下门口的位置。

『岛上的海军在找你吧？』多弗朗明戈用肯定的语气问她。

『......』辛西娅沉默。外面响起含糊不清的询问和对话。

『你今天真是幸运，我最近可是超级不爽那帮海军。』多弗朗明戈意味不明笑着，『需要我帮你吗？』

『不需要。』真想帮她的话，还不如将她松开。

『很遗憾。』伴随男人声音响起的，是皮带扣子被解开的金属碰撞声。『你的意见并不重要。』

『你不会是……』缠在脚腕的线如套在恶犬脖子上的缰绳，猛地收紧，辛西娅就被拖到床边。双腿自顾自地打开成一个毫无防备的角度。她挑眉，顿时意识到对方想做什么，『我不觉得你这样可以帮到我什么。』

『呋呋呋！当然可以，相信我。』男人往前一步，俯下腰，压低嗓音在她耳边说道，『只要你待会能叫得浪一些。』

『笃笃笃！！』敲门声已经到达了正对着两人的房门前。


	3. 达观者

裹在身上的衣物被割裂成碎布散开，冰冷锐利的丝线和流过皮肤的夜风让浑身立毛肌收缩。皮带扣松开、链条拉动，犹如密闭的瓮中摇晃碎铁，反复发出回声。

辛西娅面带愠怒，绷着劲意图踹向多弗朗明戈。不料缠在脚上的束缚猛地一收紧，温热的血从切开的伤口涌出。微微的灼痛感让敏锐的神经末梢扭动翻滚。彻底被激怒的辛西娅放弃白费力气的挣扎，只冷冷地瞪着多弗朗明戈。

『多弗朗明戈，你发什么神经啊——』

名字被直接被对方报上台面后，多弗朗明戈意味不明地哼了一声，语调诡异又沉闷。

他边凑近去看她，边发出怪异的的笑声，嘴唇拉扯到露出反光的牙齿，『这不是四皇的船员吗？不对，现在应该是——革命家干部，对吧？这幅模样可真是够狼狈的。』

辛西娅扭过头没搭理他。明明是第一次说上话，这人干什么装得一副对她很熟悉的样子。她也不知道今天撞上了什么霉运，要不是顾及到身上的伤和门外的人 ，恐怕她现在轻易就可以挣脱束缚，拳脚都招呼到对方那欠揍的脸上。而不是像一只待宰的羊羔般任人鱼肉。

「笃笃笃」「笃笃笃」——门外的人似乎开始不耐烦了，敲门的声音变得急促起来。

『阿嘞？里面有人吧？把门打开！』

『随便搜完这就回去交差！就跟战国说那小姑娘跑掉了！』

『既然没干劲，一开始别出手不就好了吗？』

『早知道人是冲你来的，老夫才不凑那热闹！』

『……』

房间内的辛西娅和多弗朗明戈都听出来门外讲话是海军大将青雉和中将卡普，却没人对那声音作出反应，又或者说是根本不打算作出回应。

『别这么冷淡啊，我可是很守信用的，说过会帮你。』

多弗朗明戈毫不费劲地提着辛西娅的一只腿，往一旁压去，毫无遮掩的阴部便暴露在空气中。他强制地将非正常体型尺寸的性器贴紧阴户，用力地来回碾磨，前后滑动，甚至故意顶弄紧闭的壶口。

『你到底要干什么？』

忍住从颅顶到脊背的恶寒，辛西娅视线快速地在地板的长刀和窗户间掠过。显然，不管是眼前的七武海，或是门外的海军，她都不乐意在这陪他们耗时间。

『干你——』

『……』一阵沉默后是毫无波澜的语调，『我才不要，快放开我。』

早就适应了黑暗的双眸盯着男人，辛西娅试图搞清楚对方的意图。难以理解——她并不认为他在开玩笑，但面对眼下的状况做出这种不合时宜的事，完全不符合逻辑。

『你是不是没搞清楚自己的立场？』声音带着一丝嘲讽和不耐烦，『现在可是我说了算。』多弗朗明戈直接用行动昭示他的主控地位，采用一种极为粗暴的方式进入她的体内，非常干脆，犹如尺寸不合的瓶塞硬挤进狭窄的瓶颈。

胯间发烫的阴茎触碰到的是湿滑的黏膜，雌性又热又软甬道内像是有无数的小嘴一样，贪食地颤动着吮吸他的肉柱。如果说一开始只是恶劣的戏弄，那现在他的性欲可以说是被激烈地撩拨起来。

硕大的顶端挺进甬道后很快就抵达宫口，但多弗朗明戈并没有全部进去，他深深吐了一口气，手掌用力地拍在辛西娅高抬的臀部上，发出响亮的「啪」声：『放松！』

辛西娅咬牙切齿地闷哼着，感觉捅进体内的凶器简直就像要把她身体劈开两半一般。她尽量放松身体，甬道内分泌着润滑的体液，好适应对她来说尺寸严重不合的巨物：『绝、对、要、踹爆你！』

『明明有人在也不吱声，未免太没礼貌了吧。』

伴随着男人怠惰的尾音，大门「砰！」一声被踢开，走廊的光线涌进客房，让昏暗显得更黑暗。惨白的楔形光线捅破黑纸般照亮了男人高大的背影，以及那块放荡布料褶皱下持续律动的男性肉体和淫猥的阴影。

两位不速之客和跟随在后头探身的海兵短暂一瞥后，便同时撇开了目光。

『老夫什么都没看见！』卡普连忙闭着眼转身，摆出难以言喻的表情，悄声对库赞说道，『走吧、走吧！』

房间里充斥着雌性的香味和血液的腥，浓烈得呛人。库赞皱起眉头，再度瞟向余光处隐藏在暗夜中一缕似红非红的头发。同时闯进视野的还有一双修长白皙的双腿，不着一物、在空中分开、足尖无力地垂下。

隐约可见的丝线在光线下闪着银光，身材高大的男人站在女人双腿之间，遮挡住了女人的脸。但从库赞的角度却可以清晰地看到她的私处被一根恐怖的巨物撑开，扩张得极致的软肉艰难地吞吐着男人的阳具。

『随意打断别人的好事，未免也太没礼貌了吧，库赞大将？』多弗朗明哥看起来完全不像被打扰了，应付式地回头望了库赞一眼，而后旁若无人地继续着腰下的动作，『不过，这家伙吸得更紧了。喜欢这种被围观的感觉吗？嗯？』

他的手掌顺着辛西娅柔软的腹部向上，手下是血液粘稠的触感。他缓缓摸到她被火药烧焦的伤口，停顿片刻，才滑至浑圆的乳房上使着劲揉捏，手指夹着逐渐变硬的乳头拉扯，用拇指指腹按压抠弄。逼迫着她溢出一声甜腻的低吟，弓着腰收缩穴肉、宫腔像小嘴吮吸男人肉棒般紧贴他的性器。

将目光从不该停留的地方移开，库赞狐疑的视线扫过地板上破碎的瓷器、模糊的家具，抵达被光线忽视的黑暗角落。迈出的右脚踩在松软的地毯上，并没有制造出能够被人耳识别的声音。然而空气中突然弥漫着一股莫名的紧张气氛。

『哈——啊——』

干净清亮的声线里夹杂着动情的柔媚，那是能让异性联想到女人淫乱表情的呻吟和喘息，绵长婉转地送进在场的男人耳中。库赞刚抬离地面的左脚一滞，一时不知道该往哪放。身后的卡普装出干咳的模样，扯了扯他的衣服，压低了嗓子催促他离开。

从海军破门开始，辛西娅一直留意着他们的言行举止。奈何多弗朗明戈在她身上不消停的动作不断分散她的注意力。现在更是挑了个让她爽到痉挛的位置使劲碾磨着。

宫腔被顶弄着酸胀得要命，辛西娅本不想暴露自己的声音，库赞那犹豫不定的举动让她又气又慌。她迁怒似扭动身体收缩着小腹，宫口紧紧夹住那粗壮的棒身，但越是夹紧越让她感到腔内一阵无力。

她能感觉到自己伤口传来的痛楚渐渐消失，却仍旧无法聚焦在周围的景物上。体内被填得满满的，对方那种直击神经的技巧根本不是她能够轻易招架得住，很快，被操干到双腿忍不住发抖后，辛西娅不管不顾地顺从着冲上脑门的性快感，一声又一声地配合对方抽插的动作地低喘轻吟。

但有一霎那，只是极短的一霎那。她感觉到一阵异样的气息，隐藏得非常完美，以至于一直被眼前的境况干扰着的她无法发觉。然而，突然切断自己的气息是最愚蠢的方式。

除去她和多弗朗明戈外，这间客房里还有第三个人。

『要是想一起加入的话，我倒是不介意......』面对库赞迟疑的动作，多弗朗明哥出言调调侃道，下身挺动的动作也忽然加快，皮带扣撞出金属声响，湿哒哒、黏糊糊的液体咂咂更有如不住搅动着深瓮里的媚药一样，愈发显得淫秽十足，『波拿巴特的小娼妇——可是意外地带劲。』

『啊...嗯啊...哈...』激烈的撞击动作让辛西娅有种骨架都要被撞散的错觉，她咬紧下唇，话语几乎是从齿间挤出，『唔…让他滚…』

『小娼妇害羞了，看来不是很欢迎你们呢？』

发出让人不适的古怪笑声，多弗朗明戈伸出拇指在辛西娅的唇上擦拭，将指腹上湿润的液体抹开。紧接着又将手指探进她的嘴里绕着滑溜溜的舌搅动。

味蕾被自己的血液所刺激，辛西娅狠狠地咬住嘴里的异物。在对方还没反应过来前，齿尖刺穿了皮肤，直达骨头。

多弗朗明戈吃痛，疼痛传达的瞬间便附着上武装色，硬掰开辛西娅的口腔。一个手指关节撬着她的上颌，指尖抵压着舌面，一手捏着她的下颌，重重地用外力让她的嘴张开。

『我才没这种嗜好。』库赞小声嘟囔一句，让人分不清究竟是对谁说的。而后他冷着脸转身离开，用力地带上房门。

海军的脚步渐渐远去，房间里的气氛却是另一种胶着。

『会咬人的疯狗。』多弗朗明戈将埋在她体内的性器狠狠捅进深处，惩罚式地用顶端直击腔道尽头的宫颈，『再咬就拔了你的牙。』

辛西娅从被迫打开的口中哼出沉闷的声音，示弱地放松了双颚的力道。

『舔干净。』多弗朗明戈受伤的手指压着她的舌面。

辛西娅听话地含住那血淋淋的手指，濡湿的唇舌包裹着伤口，轻轻地锁住血肉。她的舌头舔着对方手指上的皮肤，吮吸着不断冒出的血珠，铁锈味和黏湿的唾液在舌尖上混合。

捏着她下颌的手松开，来到两人交合的位置。粗长的手指紧贴着被巨物大大撑开的穴口边缘来回磨蹭，然后毫无预兆地揉上充血的阴核。辛西娅收紧了腹部，腰部忍不住颤抖，想要躲闪却被恶劣的指尖缠得退无可退。腔穴很快就在阵阵紧缩中流淌出讨好的淫液，含着男人手指的唇舌也吸得起劲。

『真是长了一张会骗人的脸。』多弗朗明戈发出意味不明的感叹，『这不是很会吗？』

手指伤口传来的酥痒顺着神经在他胸中膨胀，扩散为肉体的满足感合性交的充实感。多弗朗明戈完全沉浸在快感和痛感交织的兴奋中，叹息着松懈下身心——

绷 犹如弓弦拉断的绷裂声 咚 重物敲击地板的震动 嘎吱 弹弓不堪折磨的尖叫 啊 女人痛喊

一瞬之间，体位上下颠倒。多弗朗明戈的脊背重重地撞击在床垫上，刚刚还被丝线束缚着女人此刻正骑在他身上。小脸皱在一块，后仰着脑袋咬唇闷哼。

多弗朗明哥根本没来得及看清辛西娅是怎么挣断他的线，只感到腰被夹紧，接着全身便被无法挣脱的力道掀倒。但对方似乎也并不满意这个状态。他看着辛西娅略带痛苦的表情，笑声止不住从震动的胸腔里传出来。

『闭嘴！』辛西娅刚刚只是单纯地要摆脱束缚并且想压制对方。谁想到她这一举动，反而让男人那粗长得不合理的性器齐根进入了自己体内。她有种小腹都被顶穿、身体中间开了个洞的错觉。

见多弗朗明戈重施故技，想要发动能力。辛西娅果断冲着他的侧颅挥拳！丝线以极快的速度缠住她的手腕，逆着力道往回扯。缠上来的线数量并不多，但以她目前的体力费了浑身的劲才扯断。一挣脱束缚，辛西娅立马探手去摸刀，却被对方拽着手臂摔回床垫，见状，她便抱住了多弗朗明戈，树袋熊般四肢环在他身上，贴得死紧。

处于长裤半褪状态的多弗朗明戈也足够狼狈，想使用能力却一时间无从下手。犹豫间，脖颈处传来巨大的痛楚。

『操！说你是狗，你还咬上瘾了对吧？』多弗朗明戈五指从辛西娅颈后掐上她的脖子，她的脖颈很细，他轻易就箍紧、使劲，『松嘴！』

辛西娅牙齿陷进多弗朗明戈颈动脉上的皮肤，喉间发出撒气的哼声，而他在她脖子施加的力道也渐渐让她憋红了脸。双方僵持了不到两秒，几乎是同时卸下了力气。

『从老子身上滚下去！』

『就不！』

纠缠间，两人恶狠狠地互相抱住从床上滚落，滚过掀起的地板和石板地，在兵刃磕碰石板的响声中滚到床脚和墙角之间，滚到能被月光照耀裸体的一片地板上。

乍现乍落的焰光中，一声骨头折断的脆响格外清晰，同时还有男人的闷哼。

辛西娅扯着多弗朗明戈腕骨断裂的左手将他从地上拉起，攥紧拳头朝他的肋骨处砸去。

多弗朗明戈一瞬间喘不上气，他咬紧了后槽牙，因怒气而鼓起的肌肉在肩胛和腹部堆积，硬生生将涌至喉头的血腥咽回去，靠着身后的墙坐起。女人得意洋洋的脸马上就占据视野，冰冷的刀刃迅速地横在他颈边。

他看着跨坐在他身上的辛西娅，有那么一刻的闪神，当然，仅仅是反差带来的意外。月光照亮了那炫耀的笑颜，她头发和脸上沾着血污，赤裸的身体上布满血痕和伤口，凝结着化不开的淤血。

『现在——是谁说了算？』辛西娅笑眯眯地凑到多弗朗明戈眼前问道。

多弗朗明戈不置可否地回应了一声低笑。他眼前这张脸明明脏兮兮的，却分外好看。纯良少女般的长相像极了那种该被圈养起来的性玩物，跟她那凶悍的战斗力一点都不搭。

『你该不会是有什么奇怪的癖好吧？』辛西娅低头盯着那直直地在她肚子前竖起的阴茎，用手指握住茎身，不重不轻地来回撸动了几下，『这种情况下还能勃起到这种程度，难得是被虐打会兴奋的类型？那个词怎么说来着……』

『去照照镜子，不就知道我有什么癖好了吗？』多弗朗明戈艰难地做了个吞咽的动作。一方面是欲望，另一方面是恐慌，他哪知道握着他命根子的女人到底脑子里会在想什么。

多弗朗明戈的话在辛西娅脑子里回荡了好一会，她才搞明白到他话里的意思：『我可以理解成——你想跟这个状态下的我做爱吗？』

『是我想「操你」』多弗朗明戈纠正她的用词，明明知道自己处于劣势，但他还是忍不住想要说些下流的荤话调戏她，『等老子鸡巴把你操干得话都说不出来的时候，再用精液灌满你那没用的子宫。』

想到辛西娅被他完全玩坏的模样，多弗朗明戈感觉性器愈发硬得胀痛。刚开始制服她时，他就该顺手将她手脚的关节也卸掉。

辛西娅抿紧嘴唇，面无表情地盯着多弗朗明戈。他以为他说的话会引起她的不悦，没料到片刻之后，却得到完全意想不到的反应。

『不对。是「我要」操你』辛西娅不满地反驳道，将手上的长刀搁在一旁，用手臂抵着对方的锁骨上方，警告地补充，『不许乱动知道吗？』

多弗朗明戈戏谑地笑了一声，事出反常必有妖，他不免怀疑她是不是在打什么坏主意。

辛西娅如言凑近多弗朗明戈，骑坐在他胯间，赤裸光滑的外阴前后蹭着那鼓胀的巨物。因防备而绷起的肌肉缓缓放松，抵在他身上的力量也悄悄消融。

她抬起手臂勾着他的脖颈，挺翘却不过分丰盈的乳肉紧紧贴在他胸膛上，仰着下颌，准确无误地在他的下唇瓣重咬、用齿尖研磨生出血腥，随即舌尖又安抚似地舔舐，将呼吸、低吟和舌头一并送到对方的口中。


	4. 傀儡戏

  
**牵引着思维的丝线究竟是被握在谁的手中？——题记**

冬月的波拿巴特夜透着丝丝寒意。中央街道的钟楼猛烈地敲击午夜零点的钟声，茫茫黑夜笼罩着岛屿上的一座座建筑。月色从夜幕中挣脱，环抱高区的楼阁台榭，不屑屈首的视线决绝地将穷阎抛弃。

天穹所盛满的铅灰从高屋倾泻于偏僻的巷道中。少年瘦弱的身躯趴在冰冷的石板地，嘶哑的抽泣被嘴边泛起泡沫的污血打断，在猛烈的踢踹中咳出腹水。

裤腰上别着麻醉枪的凶徒一把提溜起少年，携抬货物一样丢置给同伙。低垂的天真头颅悄然撇向巷子暗影，不停抖动着他那臃肿不堪的眼皮。

『先撤吧！岛上都是本部的海军……』

少年被塞进木头的箱子里，箱子被搬运到巷子口插着黑旗的推车上。数辆推车被簇拥着排列成队，宛如零散死寂的送葬队伍。沉默的队伍没有鼓声、也没有哀曲，朝海岸前行，走向连蝇蛾都厌恶的漆黑「墓地」。

徒留下血迹的阴巷周围卷起死寂的风。角落里肮脏而发臭的垃圾堆沦为不合调的异弦，笨重的铁桶发出音调凄厉的摩擦声。一双直打哆嗦的双眸透过桶盖掀起的缝隙窥伺巷口，在令人窒息的等待中投向高高在上的天空。

黯然失色的星星旁观着窃窃私语，矮小的女童从铁桶中艰难地爬出。窸窣有声的长长衣袖里露出金匕，在一缕尖锐的闪光里哐当砸向地面。

稚嫩的破碎喉音压抑住哭泣。单薄的身体像遗忘在孤岛的水手落寞，又像被牵线的木偶般失魂摇摆，最后像受伤的牲口一样屈着膝盖蹒跚下蹲。

女童拾起掉落在地匕首揣进兜里，暗暗握紧双拳，嘴中呵出白气，眼里流着痛苦的泪珠。她昂起充满渴望的头颅，走到大道上，沿没有灯、也没有栏杆的阶梯往上，走向嘲笑着她又明亮得璀璨的高大建筑群。

夜色俯向恒久不落的笙歌、俯向酒店天际亲密的窗户。旋转不已的舞会。无忧的婴儿酣然入梦 。张着嘴巴睡得昏昏沉沉的老头鼾声如雷 。一丝不挂的卖笑女人在魔鬼的镜前穿起长袜。患思乡症的神女拄着长剑凝视大海的灯塔。

红发的魔女如交尾的蝰蛇扭动腰肢，双颊泛着红晕、眼里含着水雾，扮演着我见犹怜的欲望奴隶。她那全裸的身体披着从窗框漫射进来的银色光华。在那里，漂浮的尘粒在光簇下隐隐闪现，落在她微微颤动的双肩和锁骨周围，仿佛烈日下的细沙一般银光熠熠。

**美艳绝伦的帝国女皇。**

多弗朗明戈透过墨镜的镜片审视辛西娅那放肆至极的媚态，哼出不明显的嗤笑，放弃去考虑她态度转变背后的真意。

他用那没有受伤的手握住眼前招摇的浑圆，肆意地抓揉、低头舔吸。随后像一头猛兽在猎物身上用利牙咬出齿痕那样咬她的乳尖，兴致盎然地吮着。只听见她发出一声带着叹息的低吟，后仰着修长的脖子，将面容隐入黑暗。

辛西娅没有表现出拒绝，压在勃发的阳具上的湿润软穴前后磨蹭的幅度越来越大，不时正撞枪口上，软肉便一下咬紧光滑紧绷的阳具前端。见这情形，多弗朗明戈无法掩饰本能的激动，带着泄欲和泄愤的意味，纵情地吻她、咬她，在胸脯、双肩、脖颈处留下更多的痕迹，寻到她的唇跟那滑腻的舌厮磨交缠。

恨不得咬破对方咽喉的两人如情人一样交吻，吐出来的灼热气息喷散在彼此的唇边，嘴里的津液逐渐涌向舌尖，和对方的混融，又被各自吞咽。发汗的肌肤贴在一起，宛如黄昏时分汹涌掠过海岸的潮水一样缠绵，压出一条条契合的起伏。

窜升上来的淫乐信号让脑子眩晕，多弗朗明戈愈发狠地扯咬她的唇，大手得寸进尺地死死抓握着她的臀部，五指深深陷进臀肉，过重的手劲让掌下的软肉遍布指痕。憋到极限的性器摸索淫液泛滥的入口，用龟头撑开了阻拦在前方的紧窄暖湿，却遭到了辛西娅的抗拒，双手推搡他胸膛、腰部挣扎着朝后退缩。 **想要用力干烂身前雌性的肉腔。** 他更加使劲按着她的臀，向上挺动胯部，想要不管不顾地干到底。

右肩被用力地撞向身后凹凸不平的墙面，关节瞬间错位、骨头裂开的刺痛让多弗朗明戈头皮发麻。那颓然垂下的胳膊仿佛被弃置不顾的武器，传出闷哼的喉咙也被看似柔弱无骨的五指桎梏扼住。

『别乱动，这里的骨头也想被捏碎吗？』视野逐渐模糊的双眸眯起，辛西娅无起伏的声线糅杂一丝不耐烦。

多弗朗明戈完全忽视颈间的警告，动作一点也没收敛，扯着唇角张狂地笑着：『如果你还有力气的话……』

他毫不客气地揭穿了她的虚张声势，不管她伪装得多么生龙活虎，那种程度的失血量，一般人早就已经失去意识。尽管他搞不懂那股违背常理的怪力是怎么回事，但她紊乱的气息和被月光映得惨白的脸无疑出卖了身体真实的状态。

『还不行，胀得难受，再等一下。』放软的语调发出求和息战的信号，撅嘴皱眉的姿态没能换来男人的怜惜。

『老子鸡巴可等不了你这磨磨蹭蹭的动作。』被湿淋淋的小肉壶吞下的一截男根爽得腰脊颤栗，色情的肉壁紧咬着他不断挤压蠕动着。多弗朗明戈迫不及待地将停留在外头的肉根撞了进去，『会让你爽的，乖乖挨肏就行了。』

往常的床事中他总会愿意花时间取悦对方，但女人如催死者般嘶哑的吸气声让他没来由地激起浑身的暴虐。被亢奋的感官所燃烧的欲望就那样迅速又蛮横地冲向身体的每一个角落，暴胀的肉刃一捅开宫腔便忍不住快速挺动胯部，在她急剧的呜咽呻吟中大刀阔斧般猛烈抽插。

辛西娅和对方在体型上的差距就如同小孩和高大健壮的战士。在被男人巨大的性器塞满的剎那，她感觉肚子被捅入了一根热烫的铁棍，差点连呼吸都窒住。

下体每一寸都被存在感强到可怕的摩擦感清晰。在被强制贯穿带来的痛楚和欢愉中，一次次将整根狰狞的肉柱坐入体内。她就像一只在浪尖摇荡的纸船，只能用颤抖的手撑着对方的脖颈，故意跟他作对般用指甲狠挠乱抓。

辛西娅将身体的重心俯向多弗朗明戈的胸膛，故意将手掌按在他受伤的肩膀上，招来一记报复性的深顶。

撑到极限的穴口被粗糙的手指扯开，尺寸惊人的巨物抽离又带着狠戾全根没入。瞬间涨满的充实引起的快感电流般冲刷上脑门，舒爽的欢愉使她压抑不住地吐出让人骚动的哼吟。

『你就不能消停一下？』

『不能。』辛西娅退开身子瞥了他一眼，『蠢驴。』

她双手撑着多弗朗明戈的肩膀，调整分开的双腿跪立在他胯骨两侧,摆腰臀以淫乱的节奏上下起伏。开始适应粗暴性爱的淫浪湿穴在色情的水声中贪婪至极地吞下粗长硬挺的狰狞肉棒，每一次蠕动都优先满足个人欢愉，爽得腿根连连痉挛。

遵循欲望的顶弄宛如不知疲倦的羊头撞锤。爱液泛滥的女性腔道如蜜壶般套弄着肿胀勃起的男根,垂拉下来的黏稠液体很快就把他的耻毛打湿,底下的囊袋也因为尽根抽出没入的猛浪肏弄,很快就被干喷出来的淫水浇灌得一片湿嗒嗒。

像醉心于毒药与利剑的瘾君沉湎于疼痛与快感，多弗朗明戈迟缓地反应过来她那声「蠢驴」是在嫌弃他没侍奉周到。手指掰开她的臀瓣，在她沾着血污的紧实腹部撞出骇人的柱状突起，他调侃道：『跟牲畜交配的感觉怎么样？很喜欢吧？子宫吸得这么紧是多渴望被灌精？』

辛西娅闭着双眸并没作出回应， **舒服过头了，** 脑袋抵在对方颈间， **爽到脑袋要失去意识了** ，做出比放浪的女妓还要不知羞耻的骑乘蹭动。紧窄的肉壁裹着筋脉激突的阴茎,难耐不已地把体内硬烫咬紧收缩,每次抽离都被连带拖出一小截软肉。

『小荡妇…』多弗朗明戈低声说道，不知是赞叹还是咒骂。

不渴而饮，不饥而食。当凌乱不堪的房间变成一间潮湿淫靡的囚室，或舒缓或急促的喘气在这浑浊的空间里沸腾。男人和女人紧紧地搂着对方的身体，像两个充满激情的战斗者，互不相让摆动腰部，都想主控战场。

他们都不曾想过要配合对方的节奏，各自寻找最快乐的方式满足空虚、阴郁和裸体，将对方当成泄欲的工具。

不管是雄性，抑或是雌性，都沦为被白蚁寄居和蛀空的墙。在僵持不下的挺腰重肏里,反覆嵌合的性器将黏糊糊的汁液溅起,腥膻的浓郁味道弥漫。对于纵欲的人们来说，这燃烧理性的荷尔蒙便是地狱恩惠的火把。

辛西娅那狂热和痉挛的手指在多弗朗明戈肉体上徘徊，每个瞬间都在脑中蚕食他的意志，为那毫无意义的摸索而神魂颠倒。所以，当她突然如断了发条的机械玩具般，耷拉下脑袋瘫倒在他胸前时，云烟般的欢愉转眼间向窗外的寒意飘散，徒留下尚未满足的渴望，不休不止地啃噬他。

『喂！死了吗？』多弗朗明戈停下动作，推了推浑身的重量都卸到他身上的辛西娅。

失去生气和活力的女性躯体毫无反应，喷洒在他锁骨间的微弱呼吸让人烦躁，多弗朗明戈将浑身无力的裸体从身上推开。软绵的身体砸向地板时像是坠入永恒的寂静，月亮慷慨的耀辉洒在她血痕遍布的裸背上，仿如朦胧的裹尸布铺盖的模糊坟墓。

他对着硬挺勃发的孽根郁闷地呼出浊气，转头看着失去意识的辛西娅。凸起的脊柱引导视线落在后颈处，从暗红的发丝中露出不显眼的纹身，「0000」——是一串数字编码：『什么玩意。』

多弗朗明戈低咒一句，望着暗淡而模糊不清的数字陷入沉思。当他用无恙的手掌贴着辛西娅的腹部，微托起她的身体翻转到正面时，浴室的锁被打开发出清脆的响声。

『我还以为今晚都得呆在里面。』男人低沉的声音伴随着竹子敲在门框的闷响，显得格膈耳。

多弗朗明戈对于男人的出现并不作理会，手指抹开辛西娅小腹上黏腻的血液。平整细腻的皮肤上只摸到了一道浅浅的烧痕，凹凸不平的纹路让他不禁发出意味不明的笑声。

『自愈的能力吗？』


	5. 孤狼

  
辛西娅从久眠中苏醒时，波拿巴特岛已将近日暮。飘纱合捧着天色最后一片金光，大敞的窗框迎进天空的灰烬和岛屿的尘土。四下非常安静，除了虫鸣的尖叫，还听见器乐的鸣奏。

昨夜种种伴着浑身的酸痛无力侵袭她的神经。一只鹡鸰扑棱羽翅落在窗台，转着黑白脸谱的脑袋，小心翼翼地从一角斜飞到一角。目光向室内四处兀自游荡， **干净的灰色地毯 四道墙壁 秀着奢华花纹的家具** 枕头上的脑袋仿佛要裂开，她恍惚觉得意识醒来了一半，而另一半仍旧安眠。

因光线而感到不适的目光继续在室内巡视，青漆木雕的桌子 **饰有金银箔片的织物 玻璃器皿焚烧着熏香 叠起的陌生衣物 红金色的长刀横放 血染的碎布和武器带被整理成一堆** 房间明显被彻底打扫了一轮。

项链！

空空如也的脖颈和突突直跳的胸口如透明肥皂泡，迅速升腾，突然破了。游荡的魂魄突然回归体内，辛西娅猛地掀起被子，惊飞了窗台小憩的鹡鸰。她光着身子跳下床、冲到桌前、翻开被丝线割开的衣服，从裙子口袋里掏出一条断开的项链。

项链吊坠上的蓝色水晶球反射着白光。辛西娅双指拈着玻璃球外镶嵌碎钻的银色环体，吊坠被举到光线下，水晶球内蓝色的晶体在她手指的温度下开始流动，变成介于青和蓝之间的雾状。她缓缓舒了一口气，放下项链，转身挑开一旁折叠齐整的崭新衣服，那是成套的白色蕾丝内衣和水手服款式的两件式裙子——海军蓝和纯白的配色。

辛西娅带着轻蔑朝那裙子哼气，而后抓起上衣，用双手卷起，套进了脑袋。把衣摆拉整齐后，才弯着腰将内裤和短裙套起、将武器带绑在大腿上，最后拿起项链揣进口袋里。她低眸去摸长刀芬里厄，突然发现那底下压着一个被拆封的信封。显然是故意留下来的。

信封的颜色很少见，是接近于某种短颈野鸭头部的绿。辛西娅拿起信封，先是前后看了看，才将里头的信纸抽出、展开来仔细端详——

那是一封来自埃尔米特公馆的邀约，被邀请者是堂吉柯德·多弗朗明戈，落款者是E.。

信封和正文的用纸上都压有金色的暗纹，米白色的信纸有着和信封颜色一致的绿边，将纸对折时，那颜色更易于发现。辛西娅用手指沿着重叠的纸边抹了抹，指腹上留下一道绿色的线。她闻了闻，那并非漆上去的颜色，而是一种带有甜味的粉末。

邀请函上留下的地址是辛西娅曾经呆过的岛屿，她低声嘀咕道：『阿塞尔岛……埃尔米特公馆是那个庄园吗？』

辛西娅并不能确定自己的猜想，但不管事实是什么，对她来说不是什么值得深究的事情。她在意的是邀请函上的字迹，以及信函结尾附上的一段文字。

**「另附：钟声在赤红大火中奏鸣，四轮乌黑华盖的马车载着木棺，由鬓毛棕红的牝马拉着疾驰，前往悭吝寡恩的国土度冬。我的朋友，愿神圣阶梯和国王扶手椅指引您的航道。」**

_献给查尔布斯·多恩，牟天神之子，我的朋友。火焰与钢铁在你我的血液里滞留不去，血统与圣山将我们驱赶投向罪恶。一切皆以孩童的笑声告终，愿新的白昼在羽管琴中来临。_

字迹。字句形成的墨迹尚新。最不可思议的是，那是「死者」书写的文字。辛西娅眼睛笑眯眯地将邀请函收起来，此时她很为自己的发现得意——那是一种天赐而非逻辑的预感。

_『相信你的直觉，辛西娅，那些突然冒出来的想法会引导你找到答案。』_

『好吧，好吧。』辛西娅回忆道，那是离开雷德佛斯前香克斯对她说的话。虽然在那之前她已经决定前往香波地，而那天的实际情形让她佯装入睡，没法将自己的想法告诉他。

该走了。接下来辛西娅清洗了脸上的血污，带着芬里厄从窗口跳出去、轻松跃过了护城河、踏着来时的青瓦屋顶和飘散的鸟羽，一路驱赶着鹡鸰朝香甜的空气奔去。她在起伏的屋脊形成的第三个岔口落地，一头扎进街道上熙攘的人群。

太阳半个脑袋隐入海平面，映红的海浪翻滚着露出海上列车轨道。被玫瑰红漂洗过的海滩上，纵横交错地架起一个个白色的帐篷。有岛民围着卸下的货箱搜罗珍珠、琥珀和刺绣品。还有肩膀搭着脏汗巾的商贩在火星噼啪的烤架上铺满海鱼。

沿着汐涌的海滩，嘴里咬着袋装果冻的吸嘴，辛西娅抱着黄长刀和色牛皮纸袋轻快地走着。她的视线在波拿巴特的海岸徘徊不已。港口桅墙林立，船帆满目。目光所及之处有来回装卸货物的船工，有水手用吊桶打起海水冲刷甲板，唯独没有认识的船只和身影。

从岛内传来的钟声敲了六下。辛西娅在一艘船身漆成朱红色的渔船前停住。她撅着嘴唇用力从包装袋里吸着最后一口啫喱，发出响亮的吮吸声，包装袋像被重碾过一般瘪成了片，然而被扔进了牛皮纸袋里。一只肤色浅到能透过白皙皮肤窥见血管的手伸进袋子里胡乱地翻着，从一堆袋装果冻、糕饼包装、甜枣和糖渍樱桃罐子里掏出一只小型电话虫。

辛西娅单手握着电话虫拨给了贝洛·贝蒂。独特的几声「布噜布噜」过后，电话虫发出「嘎恰」的连通音，传来倦怠而低沉的女声：『哪位啊！』

『贝蒂，是我』辛西娅回道。

『辛西娅！！』——

电话虫的拟音突然爆发出来，又快又响，几乎震得辛西娅脑袋发嗡，她只好将电话虫拿远一点。贝洛贝蒂的声音不断响着，音调越来越高：『你终于联系我了！我看了今天早上的报纸，你有没有受伤？严重不严重？！你现在在哪？』

『我已经在波拿巴特了，你们在哪？』

『真是的！怎么会跟青雉和卡普打起来？可让我担心坏了。你这几天有没有好好吃饭？一定睡不好吧？你现在究竟在什么地方？对了，你收到乌鸦的消息了么……』

贝洛·贝蒂似乎没听到辛西娅的回答，或者明明听到却忽略掉了。她叨叨絮絮地给辛西娅甩了一堆关心的话。

『贝蒂，你一下子问那么多，要她怎么回答？』林德伯格的声音打断了贝洛·贝蒂，『辛西娅，你那边是什么情况？』

『我收到乌鸦的传信，依照上面的话来到波拿巴特。不是要集合吗？你们人呢？』

电话虫沉默了，然后辛西娅听见它吸了长长一口气，突然朝她嚷道：『既然收到信息，为什么不联系我们？一周！在波拿巴特等了你们一周了！直到昨天早上才敢出航！谁知道你们会不会出现！每个人都这幅鬼模样！』

『每个人？』辛西娅问道。

林德·伯格哼了一声，正准备继续朝辛西娅抱怨时，隐约传来了低沉的男人嗓音。听上去很轻，很遥远。辛西娅认出那是多拉格的声音。

贝洛·贝蒂的声音又响起，这一次，显得冷静而轻柔：『辛西娅，我现在正和林德、多拉格先生赶往南海的途中。托托多那岛的事情似乎比我们想的要严重得多。详细的情况不方便在电话里说，等你见到萨博后，他会向你解释的。』

『萨博？』

『让这两个任性妄为的人呆一起，贝蒂，别告诉我你是认真的。你倒不如让两个——』林德伯格未说完的话淹没在一阵激动的呜哼中。

  
『嗯。波拿巴特东海岸有一个海上列车的站台，从那经过的列车会开向一个叫阿布维多的岛屿。萨博应该还在那座岛上。啊——』贝洛·贝蒂突然惊呼一声，接着说道，『辛西娅好像还没见过萨博吧？每次任务都不凑巧地错过了，你也不参加总部的会议。这可怎么办呢？现在又联系不上萨博。』

辛西娅盯着电话虫，在记忆里搜索了一会，想到了贝洛·贝蒂房间里的照片，一张革命军干部的合照。为了避免在颠簸的行船中晃倒，装照片的相框用一圈钉子牢牢地固定在墙上。

『我认得。』

辛西娅尝试打消贝洛·贝蒂的顾虑，又在接下来的谈话里答应她会保持联系，也答应她不会贸然行事、不去找海军麻烦。她那般配合的约定让贝洛·贝蒂的声音变得热情高涨，一番嘱咐后仍依依不舍地找着话题。

辛西娅不知道还能再说什么，匆匆说了句「要错过列车了」后，便挂断了电话。将电话虫收进牛皮纸袋里，她沉默她望着大海站了好一会。

整个海面渐渐蒙上了阴影，变得朦胧而神秘，晚归的巡逻船在雾里鸣响悠长的汽笛声。她低头晃了晃芬里厄，轻声道：『走吧，要到下一个岛去了。』


	6. 通往阿布维多

列车在海浪间飞驶，成群结伴的海豚跃出海面，往后飞逝、飞逝。当列车长长的尾巴滑出波拿巴特海域边界线时，天空吹来一片乌云，带着闪电，迅速逼近。

很快，冰雹和暴雨聚在云下，啪塔啪塔击打车顶，巨浪匍匐着冲刷车身。转瞬间，一片赭红的天空驱赶了乌云，晃动的车厢归于平静。

『各位旅客，海上列车的前方到站，费里斯岛，海域气温27摄氏度，晴到多云。列车还要缓行一段距离，为了您和他人的安全，请先不要站起或打开行李架。』

列车内响起广播员的声音，用冰冷枯燥的语气播报到站信息及费里斯岛特色介绍：

『费里斯岛是新世界三处End Point之一，也是巴尔托海域已知最大的岛屿……』

辛西娅抱着牛皮纸袋，坐在一个临窗的位置，从不离身的长刀依靠在座椅边。她那招摇惹眼的红色长发全塞进脑袋上的棒球帽里，手撑着下巴歪头靠在窗上的玻璃前。从她的角度可以将海景尽收眼底。她眯着眼睛向那蔚蓝闪烁的海面望去，视线一直延伸到天际。远处，在海天交接的地方，黑色雷暴云底露出一道窄窄的金色光带。

在她的对面坐着一位头绑着花巾的老妇，花巾的边缘露出了银白的发梢。她的颧弓高高鼓起，眉毛和眼睛都向下低垂，像梅干般皱在一起的脸不停耸动，咂嘴弄舌地咬着一块干巴巴的酥饼。老妇晃动的双脚间——紧挨着桌椅的木地板上，还夹着一个布面旅行包。她右边的位置上还规规矩矩地坐了一位女童，套着一件不合身的男款外套，那上面的扣子都掉光了。女童双手紧紧拢着外套，将半张脸埋进衣领内。

急切又平稳地，列车驶进了费里斯岛港口的月台——立刻减缓速度。接着，一个趔趄，庞大的身躯静止了。

在列车广播员「到站」和「小心缓行」的播报提醒声中，老妇拍了拍手，又拍了拍身上，拍掉酥饼掉落的饼屑。然后一边歪着嘴舔那黏在假牙上的饼馅，一边提起旅行包，从女童面前慢慢踱步到过道，推搡着汇入匆匆忙忙的人海中。

辛西娅轻轻打了个呵欠，伸直蜷曲多时的双腿，随后，身体向后斜靠并将目光撇向女童。女童双眸温顺，眼神却躲闪着不敢迎上辛西娅的视线。圆溜溜的蓝眼睛左一瞟，右一瞟，像一对刚遭受狂风肆虐的蝴蝶在扑腾。

『你身上的的那把匕首——卡拉巴短刀，是从哪里得来的？可以给我看一下吗？』辛西娅露出一个表示善意的笑容，从牛皮纸袋里掏出一个甜枣，朝女童递过去。

女童的叫斯托克·克莱尔，此时，这个名字（准确地说是斯托克这个姓氏）对于辛西娅来说并无特别之处。小克莱尔没接话，瞪着眼睛以一种戒备的眼神看辛西娅。对克莱尔来说，这突如其来的套近乎是极其可疑的行为。但在辛西娅长久的注视下，她的眼神畏缩了，把头扭到一边，使对方不再看得到她的脸。

如果克莱尔此时知道在她面前的红发女人的名字是辛西娅，她也许不至于过分谨慎，过分劳神地处处警惕，唯恐再次被诱入圈套。特别需要强调一下的是，克莱尔完全不是一个虚怯、柔弱的十二岁小孩。恰恰相反，镇子里的人都称赞她勇敢沉着而又聪颖过人。

而辛西娅注意到对方拢在着外套上的双手因使劲而泛白。她满不在乎地撇嘴，收回自己的「好意」，咔嚓啃了一口那甜枣，含糊不清地说道：『就给我看一眼嘛。』

克莱尔仿佛受到惊吓一般抖动了一下。她摇了摇头，朝辛西娅伸向袋子里摸索的动作瞥了一眼，默不吭声地翕动两下嘴唇和下巴颏。想说什么，却又止住了。

『你很害怕我？』辛西娅不解地蹙起眉头，话刚说完，她将那两头尖得像锥子的枣核吐到一个满是糕饼屑的纸质小袋子里，而对方显然打算沉默到底。辛西娅重复着最初的要求，这一次，她的声音就像淬毒的锋刃一般，散发着清晰的恶意，『我说——把刀给我看一眼。』

面对辛西娅凶猛而放肆的气息，克莱尔脸上刷的一下失掉了所有的颜色，就像一只扑棱着翅膀的小鸡崽被一条蛇盯上一样。几乎恰在此时，海上列车缓缓离开费里斯站台，朝着蔚蓝的海面驶去。车厢猛烈地晃荡起来，一位身穿黑色大衣的男士领着小男孩从走廊路过，高大魁梧的身体稍微一晃，向后退了半步稳住身子，又在左右摇晃的地板上跌跌撞撞地倒向辛西娅她们所在的车厢。

男士紧紧抓着包了黄铜的门框边缘，半蹲在车厢门前，脸色惨白，一副将要吐出来的模样。一旁的小男孩伸出一只手拍了拍男士的背，他的青灰色的眼睛里透射出一种好奇的稍显顽皮的目光，打量车厢里的大姐姐和小姐姐。而他另一只手上抱着一本彩绘封面的故事书——《阿芙索尔幻想集》*。那是北海有名的儿童文学作家安德森*所著的奇幻故事集——身染重疾的小阿芙索尔自幼从曾离开过父亲所建造的大庄园，只有在睡梦中，才能越过高高的红墙，游离于现实和幻想之间的疯狂国度，并进行了一系列奇幻冒险。这类型的虚构故事，深得青海世界各地儿童的喜爱。

那位男士，小男孩的父亲（实际上他看上去太过于年轻，旁人很难将他和一位父亲的形象联系起来。）从车厢门前东倒西歪地站起来，带着一种尴尬又不失礼貌的神情，朝辛西娅露出一个憨态的、透着歉意的笑。接着，他便拉起孩子的手，摇摇晃晃地远去。

**那股令人不快的气息消失了。** 克莱尔浑身出汗，感到一阵虚弱无力，她认为是两位路过的好心人救了她。不久前，就在她感受到辛西娅的视线时，她便遭遇幻觉似的因窒息而无法呼吸，以为刺骨的寒气会将她淹没。这种窒息使那些平日里显少浮现的往事一下子在脑海里迸发，无数的画面在一刹那间涌上来。克莱尔想起母亲对她的告诫：当感知到比你强大的敌人时，要毫不犹豫地选择逃跑。

是的，逃跑。是想要从这个地方逃开。但克莱尔不管怎么尝试都无法挪动一步，尽管那股令人不快的气息已经消失。她发现辛西娅对于卡拉巴短刀的兴趣戛然而止，像是刚刚的事情从来没发生过一样。此时，她斜靠着椅背望向窗外，金色的阳光穿透了她的眼睑，途径的孤岛上森林飞逝而过，在她脸上投射着斑斑驳驳的条纹阴影。

克莱尔探究的目光落在辛西娅的脸上，但这位陌生的同行者似乎沉浸在自己的遐思中，从那帽檐下呆望着列车窗外飞掠过的风景，出神，凝思。克莱尔从小就受到幻听的折磨，当她夜晚独自爬到槐树顶时，或者像这样在透过寂静的车厢，她就能听到世界庞大的声音。列车和轨道刺耳的摩擦声。乘客的咳嗽和笑声。愉悦婉转的口哨。翻动报纸的沙沙声。她甚至能清清楚楚地听到辛西娅的心跳，恬静而规律——初春雪融时，从屋檐滴落的雪水。

她偷偷地观察着辛西娅，很难想象，这位散发恶鬼气息的人怎么能露出那种表情，那是属于巷尾的福利院里溜出来的罗曼尼。当他摸进克莱尔母亲的院子里偷吃蜂蜜，连同蜂蜡一股脑塞进嘴里时，也会露出一摸一样的神态。

而辛西娅看着远处涌现的一群飞鱼，她的思绪，从大海，从天空，从那群飞鱼，一下子回溯到多年前的暮晚。那只是无数的暮晚中，普通的一个。要说有什么特别的，那便是炎热的天气和缆绳间水手的歌声，搅得蚊虫肆狂。

_『阿芙索尔坐在青鸟思诺萨的背上，朝着太阳以东，月亮以西*的方向前行，穿过了茂密的树林和辽阔的大海，又越过了一片金色的沙漠，最后，她们在蛮荒的山海上空看见了白夜——』_

_雷德佛斯号年轻的船长香克斯支起一只腿靠着舷墙，照本搬科的叙述有了一个过长的停顿。椰树棕榈科式羽状全裂的叶子在甲板上投下斜又长的影子，其阴影同样掠过了他手上封面破旧的《阿芙索尔幻想集》，以及副船长本·贝克曼和刚满十六的辛西娅身上。前者终于找到一个不被闹腾的船员搅扰的角落晾晒他的一批藏烟——突然涌进船舱的滔天海浪让它们湿透了。后者下颏垫着自己紧扣的手指趴在香克斯支起的膝头，彼时正抬起疑惑的眼神看着他。_

_『然后呢？后面发生什么了？阿芙索尔和思诺萨找到火鸟了吗？快继续往下念！』辛西娅催促道。_

_『辛西娅，你从哪得到这本书的？』香克斯说着将故事书合上了，眼睛直视着辛西娅。酒馆老板的儿子，维托，维托给我的——她说，眼睛并不看他，没有强调或者躲避的意思，只是将对他而言最关键的信息隐瞒了。他闻声调整坐姿，放下膝盖，盘着双腿面对她坐着，而她也以相同的姿势朝向他。『你不能总是用暴力欺负那些比你弱很多的人。』香克斯盯着她的发旋，直到那闪动着树影的黑色眸子终于迎上来。_

_『我们是海贼，想要的东西就抢过来。』小心谨慎的辛西娅说，『这是你对我说的。』_

_『唔，我说过这样的话吗？』香克斯一边回想一边转头去和贝克曼说话，『但我说的不总是正确的。而且我们都不喜欢恃强凌弱的做法，对吧？贝克曼。』_

_『别问我，对于她这些行为，最该反省的人不是你吗？』贝克曼回道，明显不想加入他们的谈话，又或者，在维护小船员。_

_『而且既然是弱者，在比自己强大的人面前就该服输。谁让他不愿意给我。』毫无防备的辛西娅脱口而出。_

_『这样啊——』香克斯远远地举高书本，不让她碰到，『那现在这本书归我了，我可以随意处置它。可怜的小维托要是能得到这份意外的「礼物」，一定会很高兴的。』_

_『哦，不！』辛西娅反对道，『我还没看完！』_

_『在比自己强大的人面前就该服输，是吧？』香克斯说着站了起来，『我得走了，等到太阳落下，酒馆就没有位置了。再见，贝克曼。再见，只敢欺负小孩儿的小妞。我猜晚上你得一个人到夜市上去吧，路他们可是有别的消遣，是吗？』_

_『香克斯！』辛西娅喊道，追了上去『等等我！』_

（『大国进攻小国，强者欺负弱者，狡诈之徒欺骗愚昧之人，势众者欺压势寡者——』当辛西娅和香克斯在整理物品时发现床底下崭新的《阿芙索尔幻想集》，带着乐趣与感叹回忆起那场闹剧时，辛西娅这样说，『这是世之常情。』而他紧拥着他的恋人，抚弄她修剪及肩的短发：『而当一个被压迫者角色并不好受。』）

列车在海上忽而颠簸，忽而翻滚。忽而又归于平静，在夜幕中，在轨道上，保持着平静。有时它又会从浪尖掉落俯冲而下，一头栽进浪谷，然后再次冒上来，冲进呼啸的狂风中。有时它会像被施了时间魔法一样猛然停住，等待突然窜出的海兽离开航道。正是这一动作将辛西娅的遐思拉回，此时，落入海底的太阳有了从天的另一边升起的苗头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《阿芙索尔幻想集》：借鉴于安徒生的诗剧《阿尔芙索尔》  
> *安德森：安徒生的另一译名  
> *太阳以东，月亮以西：源于彼得·克里森·阿斯别约恩森，乔根· 恩格布雷森·莫收集整理的挪威民间童话故事集。


End file.
